It Changed His Life
by Deathly Hallows will triumph
Summary: Leo Howard is sick of his life and goes on a vacation that changes his life. Please Read and Review. I do not own Kickin' It. I wrote this based on a dream that I keep having. Enjoy my first fanfiction/story. It is rated K because of very mild language and I am very paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Start of It All

*Point of View: Leo Howard*

"And that's a wrap!"

I walked off set. Thank God! This week has been the worst _ever_! I had 1 essay in English class, 2 tests (one in Geometry and the other in English), 3 projects to do (Conceptual Physics, Global Studies, and Espanol), and to top it all off, this current episode of 'Kickin It' is really getting on my nerves. 'Home Alone at School.' I mean how lame…

"Jack!"

Ok. WHO IS THE PERSON WHO DOESN'T KNOW MY NAME! Hmmmmm… Well let's see… How about EVERYONE! Seriously, every movie or TV show that I have been in, people have called me by my character's name. Logan, Leo Little, Jack… Okay, Jack has been the worst offender ever since that interview when I said Jack was me in a nutshell… Uggghhh!

"Oh, it's you! Hey, _Kim_." I said.

"MY NAME IS OLIVIA!" she yelled at me.

See what I mean!

"Sorry." I apologized. Time to let my, thankfully great, acting skills do their job. "I got so wrapped up in the show I forgot… Do you forgive me?" I fibbed (well, technically it was a lie…)

She snorted and half-way smiled.

"Friends?" I asked with a puppy dog pout face.

She burst out laughing. "Of course, Hazard! We will always be friends."

We started to walk back to our dressing rooms.

"Sooooooo… What you doing this weekend? Since we have a four day break from schoolwork, the show, everything for Memorial Day, I thought we could hang out together, I mean with Mateo, and Dylan or something." she said excitedly.

"Um… I don't know. I think my parents planned a trip to somewhere, but I kind of wanted to just stay at home and relax, maybe work out some." I stated truthfully.

She sighed. Does she have a crush on me or something? Or are all girls like this? I really have no clue. I never had a girlfriend before…

"Ok, dude, I guess I'll just see you around." she said sadly. She backed up a little, waved, then turned and walked away.

I continued, walking to my dressing room, thinking about how I was going to spend my blissful weekend.

...

"Hey, Mom! Hey, Dad! I'm home!" I hollered, not knowing where they were.

"Hi, Leo!" I heard my mom answer while I walked to my room. Once inside, I threw off my hoodie and dark sunglasses that I wear so news reporters and paparazzi don't recognize me. I flopped on my bed and proceeded to fall asleep…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Weekend Awaits!

P.o.V.: Leo Howard

I was awoken by my mom shaking me.

"Leo. Wake up, honey. Dinner's ready." she said sweetly. I love her so much! She is the best mom in the world. I know I can always count on her to understand how I feel.

"Hey, Mom?" I questioned as she started to walk out of my room.

"Mmmhmm?"

"Are we going anywhere this weekend or do you have anything planned?" Please say no, please say no…

"Well…" she said. "Your father and I can't just leave the dogs alone for four days and I have the annual _Convention for Bull Dog Breeders_, so I was thinking. (See note at bottom for details.) You can stay at home, relax, have paparazzi bother you all break, and have people want to see you and hang out or you can fly to San Francisco, go on a few tours of Marin County, walk the Golden Gate Bridge, and hangout, relaxing by yourself."

WHAT! Ok, this is like my absolute dream weekend!

"Mom, are you serious?!"

"Yes. I figured that you needed a true vacation so I already booked your flight." she stated. "Your flight leaves at 11 o'clock. After dinner, you need to get your butt up here and start packing!"

I grinned at her.

She started to exit the room as I was getting out of bed, but she turned around.

"Leo, one more thing. Have you thought about what you want to do for your birthday? (See note at bottom.) It is coming up in a few months." she said questioningly.

That's right! I had forgotten! "Ummm… Not really, but I know that I want a small party with close friends and family on my actual birthday. If you want to do another party on one of the weekends, for other Disney stars or reporters or other famous people, I'm cool with that."

Not really, but since it is my birthday, I want to share it with people and be nice.

"Ok, sounds like a plan, hon." And with that, she went downstairs to finish up dinner.

I got up, stretched, splashed water on my face and went down to eat.

...

Note: Leo Howard was born on July 13, 1997 in Newport Beach, California, the son of Randye and Todd "The Big Bulldog" Howard. His parents are professional dog breeders and operate The Big Bulldog Ranch, where they specialize in breeding English and French bulldogs. (This is from the Wikipedia of Leo Howard.)


End file.
